


Zweisamkeit

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Lothar Krügers POV, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar geht aus und alles geht schief.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/159652.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Reverse –Dinner bei Kerzenlicht (als Angst) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst, Freundschaft, ein ganz klein wenig h/c am Ende …  
> Handlung: Lothar geht aus und alles geht schief.  
> A/N: Ich konnte es nicht so trostlos stehen lassen, deshalb gib es noch einen kleinen fluffigen Epilog, sozusagen. Oh, und Lothars Problem ist canon (auch wenn es in den späteren Staffeln nicht mehr thematisiert wird). Und das Ende ist inspiriert von Rebeccas Geschichte „[Beziehung ist …](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5215877)“  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Er hatte sich hier schon von Anfang an unbehaglich gefühlt. _Sehr romantisch_ , hatte Dietmar gesagt. _Genau das richtige für ein erstes Abendessen, wenn du Eindruck schinden willst. Und außerdem ist die Küche ausgezeichnet._ Das mochte ja alles stimmen, und normalerweise kannte Dietmar ihn so gut, daß er sich blind auf solche Tips verlassen konnte. Aber sie hatten wohl beide vergessen, daß er sich in so was Vornehmem nicht wirklich wohl fühlte. Gut, zwei oder dreimal waren Dietmar und er auch schon mal in so einem Lokal gewesen – aber das war anders gewesen, da hatte Dietmar sich um alles gekümmert und er hatte sich sicher gefühlt.

„Ich denke, ich nehme den Steinbeißer“, sagte Ingrid. „Und du?“

Lothar versuchte, sich wieder auf die Speisekarte zu konzentrieren. Verdammt, war das heiß hier. Ob das an den Kerzen lag, die überall brannten? Er fuhr sich unauffällig mit dem Zeigefinger unter den Hemdkragen, um ihn zu lockern. Dietmar hatte die Krawatte wohl zu eng gezogen. Und jetzt hatte Ingrid was gesagt und er hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt, was.

„Ich brauch noch einen Moment.“ Er versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht so richtig gelingen wollte. „Die Auswahl ist wirklich schwer.“ Vor allem, weil die hier alles auf Französisch schreiben mußten. Er konnte jetzt ja schlecht Ingrid fragen, ob sie ihm das übersetzen konnte. Überhaupt, wenn sie sich sonst gesehen hatten, war das immer viel unkomplizierter gewesen. Da hatte er immer gewußt, worüber er reden sollte. Aber jetzt hatte Ingrid gemeint, daß sie am Wochenende keine Lust hatte über die Arbeit zu reden. Und ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts anderes ein. Dabei war sie doch eigentlich wirklich sehr nett. Kurzentschlossen deutete er auf eines der Gerichte, als der Kellner schon wieder an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Das hier bitte.“ Ingrid sah ihn ein bißchen merkwürdig an und bestellte dann selbst. Und machte gleich noch ein wenig Smalltalk mit dem Kellner, der höflich lachte. So was lag ihm ja gar nicht. Aber wenigstens war die Hürde mit dem Bestellen genommen, und sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam etwas. Vielleicht war das hier ja doch nicht so schlimm und der Abend wurde noch.

„Wollen wir uns eine Flasche Wein und eine Flasche Wasser teilen?“ Ingrid wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern glitt schon mit dem Zeigefinger über die Weinkarte. Und sein Puls schnellte wieder auf 180. Der Kellner stand abwartend daneben, und er konnte doch jetzt nicht sagen, daß er … Lothar nickte. „Such du aus, du kennst dich da besser aus.“

35 Euro für eine Fasche Weißwein. Lothar schluckte. Und das war noch nicht das schlimmste. Das Kosten des Weins – keine Ahnung, wofür das gut sein sollte, aber in solchen Restaurants machten die das immer – konnte er noch an Ingrid abtreten, die den Wein ja schließlich ausgesucht hatte. Obwohl der Kellner ihn ziemlich dumm anguckte. Als müßte das immer der Mann machen, in welchem Jahrhundert lebten sie denn? Aber dann führte kein Weg daran vorbei, daß der Kellner ihm einschenkte, und von da an war da nur noch dieses gefüllte Weinglas, in dem das Kerzenlicht höhnisch tanzte, während er versuchte, etwas von der Vorspeise zu schmecken und Ingrid zuzuhören, die von ihrem Urlaub in Südfrankreich erzählte. Und dafür hatte er jetzt seinen Sonntagabend und den Tatort mit Dietmar geopfert.

„Schmeckt dir der Wein nicht? Du trinkst ja gar nicht.“

Er war so fertig mit den Nerven, daß er tatsächlich nach seinem Glas griff. Aber dann schaltete sich in letzter Sekunde sein Verstand ein und sagte laut und deutlich, daß er ja wohl völlig bekloppt war, wieder mit dem Trinken anzufangen, und dann auch noch mit Wein, wo er Wein nie gemocht hatte. „Ich trinke nicht.“ Er stellte das Glas abrupt wieder ab.

Ingrid sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber warum -“

„Weil ich ein Alkoholproblem hab‘!“

„- hast du das denn nicht vorher gesagt?“

O.K. Das hatten jetzt auch noch die Gäste drei Tische weiter gehört. Er umklammerte Gabel und Messer. Ingrid sah verletzt aus – kein Wunder, er hatte sich ja auch wirklich blöd benommen – und auch ein bißchen entsetzt. Das mit dem Alkohol, das fanden die Frauen meistens nicht so toll. Dabei trank er doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Der Abend wurde nicht mehr besser. Erst schwiegen sie, dann redeten sie über die Arbeit, und am Ende teilten sie die Rechnung. Ingrid verabschiedete sich freundlich, aber er war sich sicher, daß diesem Abendessen kein weiteres folgen würde. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

***

„Du bist aber früh zuhause.“ Dietmar sah ihn neugierig an. „Und, wie war’s?“

„Mhm …“, brummte Lothar. Er hatte jetzt nicht wirklich Lust da drüber zu reden.

„War das Restaurant nicht in Ordnung?“ fragte Dietmar besorgt.

„Sie hat Wein bestellt.“

„Oh.“

Lothar wich Dietmars Blick aus. Auf Mitleid hatte er jetzt echt keine Lust, der Abend war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Zum Glück verkniff sich Dietmar weitere Kommentare, und nach einigen Sekunden entspannte er sich etwas.

„Der Tatort von heute wird übrigens gleich wiederholt, auf Einsfestival. Hast du noch Lust?“

Lothar schaute überrascht auf. „Hast du noch nicht geguckt?“

„Ach, so alleine …“ Dietmar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn du noch magst?“

Und wie er mochte.

* Fin *


End file.
